


Somebody to Have, Somebody to Hold

by ohnojustimagine



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnojustimagine/pseuds/ohnojustimagine
Summary: Early mornings with Jeff.
Relationships: Jeff Hardy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Somebody to Have, Somebody to Hold

You wake a little early, sun just beginning to peer bright around the corners of the blinds in your and Jeff's bedroom. But you're in no hurry to get up, breathing in the quiet that surrounds you, warmth and calm enveloping you.

You're lying on your side, Jeff spooned up loosely behind you, his arm slung over your waist and there's a _peace_ to it, being here, with him, and maybe it's a peace that's been hard-won, but it feels all the more sweet for it.

You snuggle back into the curve of his body and _oh_ , you think, feeling his morning erection poking into you. And suddenly you're more awake, smiling to yourself, wriggling your ass up against him, reaching behind you to stroke him, sliding your hand inside his shorts and feeling his cock thick and hard in your palm.

He stirs, and you hear him take a breath, long and deep, still sleepy. "What you doing there, baby?" he murmurs.

"Nothing," you say, quickly moving your hand away.

"Mmm," he hums, nuzzling into you, rubbing his nose up against your ear, his mouth on your neck. "Sure felt like you were doing something."

"I don't know what you're talking about," you reply innocently.

He laughs, soft and lazy and happy. "So you're just gonna touch me like that and then leave me hanging? Cause that doesn't seem very nice."

"What made you ever think I was _nice_?"

"Never thought that, baby girl," he says. "You're bad _all_ the way down, aren't you?" He bites down on your shoulder, playful, and you squeal, squirming in his embrace, but he holds you tight, arms wrapped around you. "You wanna tap out?" he teases.

"No way," you tell him, trying to kick up, but he tangles his legs around yours, and you giggle in delight. 

"Give in," he threatens, laughingly.

"Never," you say, breathing hard, but then you relent. "What do I get if I give in?"

"You know what you get," he says, hooking one leg even further over yours, rubbing his cock up against you, and how can you resist?

"Fine," you admit, tapping your hand on his forearm, and he releases you enough that you can turn over to face him. He kisses you, your mouths meeting messily as you tug at each other's clothes, him pulling off the worn old t-shirt your wear in bed, and you managing to get his shorts pulled down enough that he can kick them off his legs. You're still kissing as you roll over on top of him, grabbing his hands, interlacing your fingers through his. And you're maybe feeling a little devious, wanting your revenge, and so you sit up enough that you can pin his hands to the mattress, holding them down either side of his head. 

"Now _you_ tap out," you tell him with a smirk, but Jeff just grins up at you.

"Oh, no need for that, I'm happy to stay like this forever."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he says, softer, the drawl in his voice stronger, and you can't help yourself, letting him go long enough that you can reach down to take hold of his cock, guiding it inside you, sinking down onto him, gasping as he fills you.

"You feel so good," he whispers as you start to move on him, watching his eyes close, the way his mouth falls open, his tongue wet as he breathes.

You lean back, going faster and his hands slide over your thighs, around your ass, up to caress your breasts, then down to your hips, holding on.

And you can't stop staring, taking in the sight of him, body so long and lean and beautiful, his head tilted back enough to show his throat, the claws etched there moving like they're alive, and you have to get your hand between your legs, rubbing your clit as you ride his cock.

You come together, him thrusting up off the bed and you grinding down onto him, so connected you swear the feeling of it pulses back and forth between you, taking each other higher until it peaks, rushing through you, and you hear him moan.

You fall down beside him, limbs entwined, skin on skin, bodies as if one and you could never have imagined you'd be so happy.

You both catch your breath, and finally you ask, "You want some coffee?"

"In a minute," Jeff says, pulling you even closer. "Just wanna stay like this a while."

"Yeah," you say, content. "Yeah, this is good."


End file.
